Various arrangements are known for mounting a cabinet door to a cabinet frame. In a common arrangement a hinge is used to mount the door to the frame. The cabinet hinge includes a mounting structure (e.g. a door wing such as a mounting plate or hinge cup) which is fastened to the cabinet door by one or more fasteners (such as mounting screws) and a frame wing which is fastened to the cabinet frame and is movably connected with the mounting structure. The mounting of a cabinet door to a cabinet frame requires that the door be aligned with the cabinet frame for proper operation of the door as well as to provide a suitably aesthetic appearance. It is well known to use wood screws or like fasteners to mount the hinge to the cabinet frame and cabinet door. According to such known mounting arrangements a cabinet assembler may be required to drill holes for the wood screws. Precise mounting of the cabinet door to the cabinet frame requires precise positioning of the holes by the assembler. However, achieving sufficiently precise positioning of the holes is often difficult, due to measurement errors, machine tool inaccuracies, jig or tool wear or looseness, cabinet material variations, human errors, etc. As a result, adjustable cabinet hinges, which allow for adjustment of the position of the cabinet door with respect to the cabinet frame, have gained in popularity.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an adjustable hinge that, among other things, is relatively simple in its design and relatively simple to manufacture and assemble, install and adjust. It would also be advantageous to have a hinge that requires as few as one fastener for mounting to the frame.